The Past and The Present
by moe.forever
Summary: What happens when drama goes all through the Jonas Household? Not to mention Rae hates her brothers girlfriend, Demi. Bad summary, good story! PLEASE REVIEW I do NOT own the Jonas Brothers.
1. The Test

Rae's POV

I stood in Kelly's bathroom watching her cry her eyes out, the test had turned out positive. Yes, by test I mean pregnancy test. I tried my best to comfort my distraught best friend but was having no luck. This was all my stupid brothers fault; my twin brother Nick Jonas, the guy who was supposed to stay pure until marriage had knocked up his current girlfriend who also doubled as my BFF. I hugged her tightly as she sobbed into my chest, I rubbed soothing circles in her back and I could feel her breathing coming back to normal; but our life certainly wasn't going to me normal anymore.

Kelly's POV 

Rae hugged me tightly, which helped me so much. She never was a judgmental person considering everything she's been through, from being anorexic/bulimic, to trying to commit suicide this girl had her issues, not to mention her brothers were the Jonas Brothers. She whispered soothing words in my ear until I had gained my composure back, " This is why I love you so incredibly much Rae." Hey, that's Miss Rae to you! I giggled at my best friend's attempt to make the situation seem as if it wasn't as bad as it really was. " This is so terrible!" were the only words I could seem to conjour. There are teenage parents all over the world though, I mean it cant be that terrible; but if it is I just want my Kelly-Belly to know that I'm here for yall one hundred percent. Once again I giggled at my best friends "life is perfect" mood about everything; lets just say the counseling after her suicide attempt changed her for the better, if you like the whole hippy vibe about certain situations. My thoughts were interrupted by Rae's cell phone ringing, and I knew who was about to be on the other line.

Rae's POV 

The chorus to "Killa" by Cherish echoed through the silent bathroom. I quickly pulled my cell phone out and it was no other than my darling brother Nick.

( a/n: boldrae, normal nick)

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"Kelly's house I'm about to leave though, I think you should come talk to her like now"

"I cant, are you forgetting about the family barbeque, that's going on right now?"

" Oh crap, I'll be there in a sec. bye!"

I'm sorry Kel, I gotta go, I'll see you later.

Nick's POV

That's really weird, Rae is never late for any family events; well there was one but she had a good reason.

Flashback

" Yo, where's Rae?" Joe said as he looked around for his beloved baby sister. "I don't know, go look inside" was all Nick said, little did he know he should've been a lot more concerned about where she was. Joe walked up the steps, and walked into the bathroom only to find his little sister bleeding to death on the floor. "Oh my gosh Rae, what happened?!" he said as he got rags and started putted them on the cuts on both her arms. "Joey, no I wanna die!" Those words broke his heart, because as he told her all the time he loved Rae more than the world 1,000 times over; apparently she didn't know that or she wouldn't be trying to kill herself….

Nick's thoughts were interrupted by Rae running up to him and saying how sorry she was that she was late. "It's okay sis. I'm sure you had a good reason" " A real good reason" Rae mumbled under her breath. "What was that?" "Oh, nothing"

.AOLWebSuite .AOLPicturesFullSizeLink height: 1px; width: 1px; overflow: hidden; .AOLWebSuite a color:blue; text-decoration: underline; cursor: pointer


	2. The Big News

Rae's POV

I shared a chair with my cousin Olivia at the "family barbeque" that I would very much not like to be at. And after the incident at the last family get together I have to stay in site of everyone at all times. I looked over at my brother Joe, who was talking to our cousin Gracy. I couldn't think about anything but the pain that my best friend was feeling at the moment; and for the next 9 months. Nick still had no clue about why I was late getting home from Kelly's house, and I wanted to tell him so bad. I hadn't felt this much agonizing pain since Joe found me the day I tried to commit suicide.

Flashback

I had just said I wanna die, and the pain that overtook Joe's face killed me inside; he was always there for me, and yet I was trying to die for my own selfish reasons. I new Joe loved me, actually I new that everyone in my family loved me, there were just times I didn't feel it, with my brothers being celebrities and all; there were so many times that I realized the only reason I had the friends I had was because of my brothers. I thought that if I died, then maybe for once they would actually care……

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks; of course the person that came and checked on me was the one person I had been avoiding all night; Nick. "Oh my gosh, Rae what's wrong?!" "Everything!" I shouted. "My best friend is pregnant with your baby, and I cant stop thinking about her pain, and I keep thinking about the day I tried to commit suicide!" My mouth, and everyone else's in the room dropped at what I had just said. "Oh my god, Nicky I'm so sorry." Was the only thing I could think of to say to me newly embarrassed brother. "Save it, I've gotta go talk to Kelly."

Kelly's POV

I was sitting on the couch sobbing as I had just told my parents about the mistake I had made when the doorbell rang. I jumped up quickly hoping to see Rae on the other side of the door, but instead I saw her double, her twin, Nick Jonas. "Kell, I'm so sorry." He choked out before he started hugging me, and sobbing at the same time. My parents got up, and asked Nick if his parents new, he said that his sister accidentally blurted it out to everyone. Now I was mad at Rae, she was so irresponsible when it came to secrets, and at times that got on my last nerves; but with this secret it might've been a good thing that she told everyone, because now that meant that Nick, and I didn't. But I was still mad at her. Nick, and I sat down when his parents showed up, I new that this was going to be a long night.

Rae's POV 

I was sitting on my bed, so upset about what I had done; even though it was an accident it was still a big betrayal of trust towards Kelly. I was so confused when Joe walked in my room. "There is a thing called privacy, I could've been naked." "Oh come on, I'm your brother I've seen your "birthday suite" before. "Whatever, what do you want?" "I need to tell you something about me and Demi." "And that is?" "We're getting married in June" My mouth dropped as I heard those words come out of my brothers mouth, because as he knew I hated Demi.


	3. Not Again

Joe's POV

I stared at my sisters blank face, I could tell that she was thinking about something; and with my sister that's never a good thing.

Rae's POV

Flashback

Hey Rae-Day! Joe said as he walked into my sleepover party for my 15th birthday party, Nick was having his sleepover upstairs while mine was in the living room. Hey Joey! I shouted as I stood up to give my brother a hug, I hadn't seen him all day, and I could tell he was about to tell me why. "I have something to tell you." "And that is?" Joe sat down on the couch next to one of my friends while Kelly, and I stood there staring down at him. "Well, remember Demi from the movie Camp Rock?" I nodded eager to hear about what my brother was about to tell me, and all my friends. "Well, we're dating now." I had always had issues with girls dating any of my brothers, even though I was younger than two of them I still was extremely protective. "Wow, congratulations!" We all hugged him, and his last words was the biggest lie I have ever heard; "Don't worry, Rae you'll always come first."

I was knocked out of my thoughts by my brother repeatedly yelling my name, he obviously thought I was ignoring him which keep in mind I was not. "Get out of my room you liar!" "How am I a liar?" I stared him up and down, and then said possibly the three worst words you could say to someone who loves you. "I HATE YOU, you lied to me, she always has and obviously still does come before me!" "So, get out!" "Rae…" "NO, GET OUT! I HATE YOUR FREAKING GUTS!" He finally left slamming the door behind him, and then the waterworks started.

Nick's POV

My parents and I had just gottin' back from Kelly's house were we had the longest discussion of my life. When we walked in the house we heard Joe and Rae screaming and yelling at each other, which never happens with them. Then it dawned on me that he told her he was marrying Demi, who Rae hated more than anything. The whole reason Joe and Mandy, and Joe and A.J. broke up was because she loved them, but hated them dating her brother, and that was the same thing that was happening with Demi; except worse. Things couldn't get any worse for my family, or so I thought. I walked into Rae's bathroom to find my twin sister laying on the floor covered in blood. "No, not again!" Joe heard me and came running into the bathroom. Then we called our parents up there, and then we headed to the hospital; the same hospital we had been at 4 years ago when we were 14 years old.

Flashback

We were all sitting in the hospital waiting for the doctor to give us the news about my sister. We were all sitting there very uneasily, especially Joe since he had found her. The doctor came out, but only wanted to speak to our parents. Kevin, Joe, and I all looked at each other worriedly. We all thought that she was dead, until our parents came back with relieved looks on their faces and told us that she was okay.

That was a day I will never forget, and now I'll have to relive it.


	4. I Promise

1 week later

Rae's POV

It's been a week since my suicide attempt, and everyone has been in my room everyday to check on me; except Joe. He refuses to look or talk to me, like him doing that is going to make me feel better. But there is some good news that has come out of the past week; Kelly's not pregnant the test was wrong. So, we are all happy about that, I'm sadly going back to school tomarrow. That makes me mad,but Kelly said I should be happy to see all my friends again; yeah fake friends. Anyway, I gotta go to bed for school tomarrow, gosh this whole situation makes me so mad.

Demi POV

I cant believe the test is positive. I looked over at Joe who looked just as shocked as me. We were going to have a kid, atleast we're getting married next month. We just kind of set there for a while until we finally embraced each other in a tight hug. We started sobbing into each others chests for about an hour; then I new it was time to tell the families.

Joe POV

Demi and I had just finished telling our families about the news, my sister went back upstairs to get on myspace most likely. I wanted so bad to have my baby sister back, but instead I'm getting a baby, as in my child. I walked slowly up the stairs after Demi and her parents left; I new that I desperately needed to talk to Rae, or neither of us would ever be happy again. I walked into her room only to find her crumpled up on the floor sobbing. "Baby what's wrong?!" "All my friends….they hate me and they all think I'm a freak, and there are rumors all over the school about me!" I pulled her into a hug rubbing soothing circles into her back." Joey, please don't leave me, even though you're getting married, and having a kid; promise me you'll always be the one person I can trust, and you'll always be here for me, cause I love you that incredibly much." "I promise, that no matter what, I'll be here for you."

A/N: SORRY IT'S SHORT;NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.

.


	5. Let's Skip

Joe's POV

Joe's POV

My sister had finally fallen asleep, I decided to lift her up into her bed. She was so light; I guess she hadn't gained all the weight back from when she was bulimic. That was some of the worst days of our lives, sitting in an awful hospital for hours on end. At least she's over that now; I felt a hot tear go down my face, I felt a soft hand wipe it off, then my sister asked me what was wrong. "Just thinking about stuff." "Like what?" I sighed and then said probably the only thing that came to mind, "Life, the past and the present." "Do you know how corny that sounded?" She giggled, man I missed that laugh. "Joe, will you sleep in here with me tonight, that's the only way I'll be able to sleep." "Sure, but why cant you sleep?" She sighed, "Tomorrow at school might not be the best, so lets just leave it at that." "Okay, lets just go to bed then." "Thanks Joey, I love you so much." Then she kissed me on the cheek. "I love you to Rae-Day."

Nick's POV

I walked into my sisters room, Joe was in there; that's weird they _slept_ together. I know they are close in all, but Joes getting married in 1 month, and having a kid; but yet he cares more about his sister then Demi, or anything else in this world. He really needs to let Rae live her own life; there inseparable, and have been since the day me and Rae were born. They depend on each other _way_ to much. Rae and me should be super close, not Joe and Rae. They're two years apart, Rae and me are freaking TWINS! I guess I am a little jealous of there relationship, but I never had that with my once again TWIN SISTER! Rae woke up right as I was talking to myself. "So, you're your own best friend huh?" She laughed, I just rolled my eyes. " Time for you to get ready for school." She sighed and rolled out of bed, as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door, I glared at a sleeping Joe then stomped out the door. I hated him, I hated him so much.

(On the way to school)

Kelly's POV

"I really don't wanna go to school today." "Well, if it makes you feel any better, neither do I." Rae's whole face lit up. "Lets skip!" My eyes got wide, definitely was all I could get out. We ran all the way to the mall, where we shopped for four and a half hours straight, then we went and saw Prom Night, but left in the middle because I was scared. Rae was really mad at me but I decided to make it up to her by buying her lunch at the new Italian Restaurant. Which was a bad choice. As soon as we ordered our food guess who walked in the door, Joe Jonas aka Rae's brother.


	6. Oh My God!

Rae screamed when she saw her brother, and his pregnant fiancée

Rae screamed when she saw her brother, and his pregnant fiancée. Which was a bad thing, because that made Joe look up from his huge plate of spaghetti, and lay eyes on his little sister. "Rae, what are you doing here?!" Joe yelled as he made his way across the restaurant. "We heard the food here is so good, so… we…..ummm…… decided we were gonna test it for you? "Looks like you beat us, so we'll just be going." Kelly added in trying to help her best friend. "Nah, I'm not stupid." Rae laughed at this comment, because he was the on who still thought that five hundred plus five hundred was ten thousand. "Yall were skipping school weren't you?" Rae looked down. "Well yeah." Kelly said a little quietly. "Okay! I skipped all the time,no big deal just don't do it again." "So, you're not gonna tell mom?" Yeah, you're not gonna tell your mom?" Demi added in a little surprised. "Nope, you made a mistake, just don't do it again." "Thankyou! You're the best brother ever!" Rae said as she hugged Joe. "Joe, she needs to be punished." Demi said. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this Demi?" "Because Joe! We have a kid on the way, and we have to learn how to raise one!" Demi yelled loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear. "My sister is not the best test run, she's way smarter than both of us; and a piece of work." "Correction Joe, she's smarter than you, but YOU just called ME stupid!" Demi yelled as loud as she could, completely forgetting that they were standing in the middle of a restaurant. "Jeez, settle down Dem." "No! You called me stupid, you know what? I'm done!" Joe stared at her confused. "That means we're over, and I'm getting abortion." Joe still just stood there. "No!" Rae chimed in, she was very much AGAINST abortion, and wouldn't be able to live with herself if someone she knew got one. "Why do you care?" "It's not about you, self centered brat, I'm just very much AGAINST abortion, its not right." " Well, you'll never have to see me again, considering I'm leaving right now, for good!" They all just stood there as Demi stormed out of the restaurant. They were all to shocked to do anything, but stand there. Joe started to tear up, he ran to the bathroom at the back of the restaurant while Rae, and Kelly ran after him. They ran in to the bathroom where he was knocking everything over that was in his way. He saw Rae, and since they were so close decided he would talk, well more yell to her, while Kelly just watched. "Who does she think she is?! Trying to punish you, you're 16 years old, you can handle yourself!" Rae just nodded scared to say anything back to her brother, who was acting like he had just turned into Hulk. "And then saying I said she was dumb! It was a JOKE, oh wait, she cant take one unless its something mean about someone else!" "And then leaving me for no reason right in front of so many people, and getting an abortion!?" "Who does she think she is?!" Rae finally decided to speak up, which was a bad choice. "Even though I'm completely against abortion, and you're my brother and I love you; it is HER choice." Joe spun around toward his sister in an act of rage neither Rae, or Kelly had ever seen before. "How dare you?!" Joe screamed at his sister with more anger in his voice then before. "Joe, are you drunk? Because you're acting insane!" "No! I'm not drunk, how dare you say that!" Then he slapped her across the face; hard. "Joe! Stop, you're really scaring me!" Rae said as she let the tears freely flow down her cheeks. "Good! Then maybe this will TERRIFY you!" Then he pushed her as hard as he could. Rae fell to the ground with a thud, her head hit the cement floor with as much force as Joe had pushed her. Kelly just stood there in complete shock, while Joe just stood there. Blood slowly trickled from the back of Rae's head; she was unconscious. "Rae!" Kelly shouted as she quickly dropped to her knees. She put Rae lifeless body in her lap, while blood continued to come out of Rae's head. "Joe!? What did you do?!" Joe was in complete shock of what he had done; he might have _killed_ his sister; his best friend. "Oh my god, what did I do?! Joe shouted as he got down to Kelly's level, and began to cry just as she did. "I'll go get help!" Kelly shouted as she ran out of the bathroom, covered in blood, and sobbing. "Oh, Rae. What have I done to you?"


	7. We Hate You!

They all sat in the hospital waiting for one of the doctor's to come out, and tell them Rae's fait

They all sat in the hospital waiting for one of the doctor's to come out, and tell them Rae's fait. Know one, especially not Kelly would even look at Joe, because he did this to Rae. Kelly was so mad, and upset at the same time. She has witnessed the whole thing, and couldn't get Rae's face as she fell out of her mind. Kelly stood up, and walked over to the corner Joe was standing in, full of rage. "Why?!" Joe looked up, his eyes were swollen and his face was red, he looked terrible. "Why did you do this to her?! Huh?! Did it give you a feeling of empowerment? Did you think it would make you feel good if you _killed_ your sister?!" "She's not dead yet…" Kelly slapped him across the face. "Just shut up! Nobody wants to hear your voice, or see your evil face!" Joe started crying even harder as did Kelly. "Do you not get it? We all hate you! YOU MIGHT HAVE MURDERED YOUR SISTER! What part of that do you not get?!" Kelly yelled as loud as she could, letting all the anger towards Joe out. "You know she loved you right? She looked up to you, you were her BEST FRIEND, she loved YOU more than anything in the world, and yet you're the one to possibly end her life." "Kelly, please….." Kelly slapped him again, but harder this time. "What did I tell you about talking?! I hope you feel good about yourself, because if she does make it out of this, she's never gonna look at you the same again!" Kelly screamed before stomping back to the shocked Jonas family, who had just witnessed the whole conversation. Joe shook as he fell to the floor in sobs. He was so angry at himself, and still in shock, and upset that his sister might die because of him. Nick slowly walked over to Joe, and sat down next to him. "Hey." Was all Nick could manage to say to Joe, as much as he hated him right now, Joe needed someone to comfort him to. "You here to slap me, and yell at me just like your phsyco girlfriend?!" Joe shouted through tears. "No, I'm hear to comfort you, this is a terrible situation and you don't deserve to deal with it on your own." "Everyone else thinks so…" Nick looked his brother straight in the eye. They both started crying even harder then they already had been. "Why Joe? Why did you get so mad at her?" "I don't know, I was just mad; and she was just _there._." They continued to let there tears freely fall. "Joe, something is wrong with you, I think you need to be tested." Joe nodded as he got up and asked the receptionist if he could get tested for any medical diseases. She nodded, as they walked off he turned around only to see his family, and Kelly glaring at him. " I'm sorry." He mumbled under his breath.

In Rae's "mind"

"Joe! Stop, you're really scaring me!" Rae heard herself say all over again. "Good! Then maybe this will TERRIFY you!" She heard Joe shout. Rae could feel him push her all over again, and then she felt the pain again, and then…….. _nothing. _All she could see was black, she could hear voices, most likely doctors; they were talking about her, and how her phsyco brother had done this to her. "He's getting tested right now to see what's wrong with him." "Something obviously isn't right if he tried to murder is sister basically." Rae got really angry, they had NO right to talk about her brother that way, that wasn't even the REAL story, he didn't try to murder her, he was just very mad. Rae tried to move, but didn't find it to easy. All she could do was lay there in one position, listening to the nurses, or whatever they were bad mouth her brother; she couldn't even see what they looked like. "This sucks." Rae thought to herself as she layed completely still, listening to all the "hospital gossip". About an hour later Rae could see light, then she saw a hospital room. "Oh my gosh! I'm awake!" Rae shouted, the nurses turned around and repeated the same thing she said. They ran out to get the doctors. She recognized there voices, they were the ones talking bad about Joe. "Ugh." Rae grunted; she was mad at the nurses, but her head was throbbing to much for her to do anything. The doctor came in, and checked her out. He said that she was going to be okay. Then, he told her we was also doing the blood work on her brother, he had the results back, but he had to tell the rest of her family first. She nodded as we turned around, and walked out to tell her family she was awake, and okay.

With Kelly and the Jonas's

They all sat there completely silent, except for the whimpers occasionally slipping from there mouths. When the doctor walked out they all stood up swiftly. "So, I'm guessing you're Rae, and Joe Jonas's family?" They all nodded quickly waiting for an answer. "Would you like to hear the good, or bad news first?" They all looked at each other, and decided to go with the good news first. "Okay, the good news is Rae is awake, and perfectly okay; just a few stitches." "And the bad news?" Denise Jonas asked worriedly. "Your son is bipolar."


	8. I Forgive You

After the doctor left they all stood there still in shock of what they had just heard, Rae was okay; but Joe was bipolar

After the doctor left they all stood there still in shock of what they had just heard, Rae was okay; but Joe was bipolar? "This makes no sense, he's never been like this before." Denis finally let the words everyone was thinking slip out of her mouth. "Well, I guess we should go see Rae, she's probably wondering where we are, and most likely what happened to her." Kevin finally spoke up for the first time since Kelly called him, and told him they had to come to the hospital immediately.

-The day before-

Kevin heard the phone ringing, he was reluctant to answer it, but then he say that it was Kelly calling; and underneath her name it said emergency. "Hello?" Kevin said a little worried about what he was about to find out. "Kevin, yall have to come to the hospital; like right now!" Kevin could tell that Kelly was upset, and he thought he heard people in the background; along with Joe crying? "Kel, what happened?" "Joe happened, he might have killed Rae." Kevin's whole face dropped, he was in complete shock of what he had just heard. "How?" "He got really mad at her, so he pushed her REALLY hard, and she's unconscious, and I think she might have cracked her head open!" "Kelly, stop babbling, and tell me how bad it really is; if your joking I swear!" Kevin heard people saying that only one of the two of them could go in the ambulance. That's when he realized Kelly was telling the truth. "Kevin, I have to go, the police are bringing me to the hospital; please hurry." And with that she hung up the phone.

"Yeah, Kevin's right; we should probably inform her of what Mr. Incredible Hulk did to her." Kelly snapped, still really angry at Joe. The whole family, including Kelly walked to Rae's room; she was laying in the bed watching television. "My baby!" Denise Jonas shouted as she ran over to Rae, and hugged her tightly. Rae giggled a little at how over dramatic her mother was being. Everyone else in the room made there way over to the bed, and one by one gave her a hug, and told her that they loved her; and were so worried. "Guys, I'm fine really; just a few stitches, and headaches for the next couple of weeks." Rae was trying her best to make everyone feel better, but they all still had sad expressions on there faces. "Are yall gonna tell me what's going on, or make me guess?" Rae said, still really curious as to why they weren't celebrating or something. "It's just, do you know who did this to you?" Nick asked shakily, he couldn't stand seeing his sister like this. "Would you guys stop!?" Rae shouted. "Of course I know, I'm not stupid, but even if I had forgotten I heard enough rumors about what happened to me from those stupid nurses." Everyone in the room was taken back by Rae's sudden outburst. "Honey, we are just trying to keep our family in tact." Mr. Jonas said very calmly. Tears started to run down her face, she slightly shook from the sobs coming. "Don't feel sorry for me, feel sorry for _him._" Rae said him with as much invasis as possible. "Why would we feel sorry for Joe?" Kelly asked really confused as where Rae was going with this conversation. "What I'm trying to say is, he's suffering too; even though I'm very upset with him right now, and I'm sure all of you are too." They all slightly nodded. "Joe needs comfort right now too, think of how he feels." They all were surprised that Rae, of all people forgave him when none of them had. "I forgive him, actually I forgave him the second he did it; yall should too." And with that the conversation was over, there was awkward silence for about 5 minutes before Nick spoke up, and said he was going to go talk to Joe. Rae smiled at Nick, and he winked back at her. She looked up her parents. "If you wanna keep this family in tact, I'd go forgive him; because the house is gonna be divided." Her parents were really surprised at how mature she was being about the whole situation; the whole group took her advice, and left to "forgive" Joe.

W/ Joe

Joe had just found out he was bipolar, he looked over at all the new medications he had to take. "Right now my life sucks, my sister might be dead, my whole family hates me, and now I have some freaky disease." Joe was saying to himself, while the rest of his family were standing outside the door. "We don't hate you." Was all Kevin said before Joe looked up. "What are you guys doing here?" "We are your family aren't we?" Nick said, as Frankie walked over to Joe, and gave him a hug; everyone else slowly did the same thing. "I really am sorry guys, I lost control and….." "Joe, we forgive you, it's all good." Kelly said to one of her closest friends. "I thought you hated me the most" Joe smirked as he said this. "Well, let's just say that I love someone more than I hate you; so I took her advice." Joe looked strangely at everyone, not to sure of who she was talking about. "Who are you talking about?" But Kelly wasn't going to let him know Rae was awake that easily. "This girl, who's beautiful, talented, smart, and goes by the label as my best friend." Joe was still a little drugged up from all the medication the doctor had given him. "Who?" Nick finally decided he wasn't going to let his girlfriend torture his brother anymore. "She's talking about Rae; she's awake." "Really?!" Joe stood up quickly hoping that they weren't playing some sick joke on him. "Yes, really; your sister is awake, and perfectly okay." Joe's smile faded; "She probably hates me though, so why should I care?" "Actually." Kelly said as she stepped closer to Joe. "She said she forgave you the moment you pushed her, she's the one who convinced US to forgive you." Joe's smile got huge this time; "Do you think she would want to see me?" "Why don't you go see?" Mr. Jonas answered back, he smiled inwardly, and outward at how much his children cared about each other.

The rest of the family had decided to let Joe go to see Rae on his own, so they get some one on one talking in. The closer Joe got to her room, the more nervous he got. He was finally in front of Rae's door, 42 B. Joe knocked on the door, and heard a faint "come in", he slowly but surely walked into her room. When he walked into the room, she looked up, and smiled at him. "Hey Joey." Rae said quietly, the smile still on her face. "Hey Rae-Day." Joe answered back, his smile equally as big as Rae's. "Come here!" Rae said happily as Joe approached her, then he engulfed her in the biggest, and most meaningful hug they've ever shared. "I missed you." Rae said through tears, as she placed her head on Joe's chest. "I'm really sorry, Rae……" "Joe, I forgive you, I did along time ago, I love you." Joe smiled at how understanding his sister was. "I love you too." They continued hugging for 10 minutes before they finally pulled apart. Both of them had tears running down there faces, but they weren't sad tears, they were happy tears. Rae laughed at what she had just thought of. "What are you laughing at?" Joe asked very curious. "Man boy, you're gonna be the death of me, but I love you anyways." "Ha.ha." Joe laughed sarcastically. Rae then looked up again. "Remember that night about a month ago when you slept in my room, and I asked you what you were thinking about. Joe nodded his head not really understanding his random little sister. "What were you thinking about again?" Joe smiled realizing she wanted to hear his corny line again. "The Past, and The Present."

A/N: OKAY, SO I MIGHT CONTINUE WITH THIS SERIES IF YOU WANT ME TO. ALSO TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO MAYBE TO A SEQUEL TO THIS, LIKE MAYBE 5 YEARS IN THE FUTURE. OKAY, SO I GUESS THAT'S IT. THANKYOU SO MUCH TO THE INCOURAGING COMMENTS, BUT TO THE VERY FEW WHO DECIDE IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO GO ONTO FANFICTION, JUST SO YOU CAN TELL PEOPLE THEY CANT WRITE GOOD; GET A LIFE! SOME PEOPLE ON HERE TAKE THERE WRITING VERY SERIOUSLY, AND THAT HURTS THERE FEELINGS, SO I THINK I SPEAK ON PART OF MOST OF THE FANFICTION COMMUNITY WHEN I SAY; STOP! JUST GET A LIFE, AND STOP CRITIZING OTHER PEOPLE'S. THANKYOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW. 

LOVE.LOVE.LOVE.

RAE(MOE.FOREVER)


End file.
